Tensai X Tensai
by Shuri
Summary: [KOGURE X SHURI] The tensai of Shohoku versus the tensai of Nankou, another school. In a basketball game. In the inter-high. What can get worse?! And with Megane-kun at the side... *shakes head*


** * TENSAI * -X- * TENSAI * **

  
  
Title: Tensai X Tensai - A Shiroi Hikari and Slam Dunk Crossover   
Author: Shuri (kimichan05@edsamail.com.ph)   
Anime Series: Slam Dunk and Shiroi Hikari   
Rating: G... or is it supposed to be PG-13? Ugh...   
Genre: Action, Comedy, and anything else?   
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters, thank you!   
Claimer: I own Shiroi Hikari and its characters, thank you! And Meia's another character *looks at some girl somewhere near*   
Teaser: The tensai of Shohoku versus the tensai of Nankou. In a basketball game. In the inter-high. What can get worse?! And with Megane-kun at the side... *shakes head*   
  
  
//The tensai author shall tell the story for you all!//   
//Don't you get it?! The real Shuri tells the story, not the anime Shuri!//   
  
You know Slam Dunk, right? So, meaning you know Shohoku's right? Then you know that Shohoku Highschool is in the Kanagawa prefecture, right? Well then, here's another prefecture, another school, and another "Tensai"...   
  
At Saitama-ken, Nankou Senior Highschool...   
  
Shuri: I am the...   
Rairyuu: ...stupid...   
Shuri: ...tensai!   
Jyuurou: *blinks*   
Shuri: What stupid?! *tries to whack Rairyuu's head*   
Jyuurou: *sighs* You two ok?   
Shuri: Tensai is always ok!   
Rairyuu: Flaming blue-head... yare yare...   
Shuri: TEME!!!!!   
Jyuurou: *pulls Shuri to the side*   
Rairyuu: Dou ahou...   
  
Meanwhile, at Kanagawa-ken, Shohoku Senior Highschool...   
  
Sakuragi: I am the...   
Rukawa: ...stupid...   
Sakuragi: ...tensai!   
Kogure: *blinks*   
Sakuragi: What stupid?! *tries to whack Rukawa's head*   
Kogure: *panics* You two ok?   
Sakuragi: Tensai is always ok!   
Rukawa: Flaming red-head... yare yare...   
Sakuragi: TEME!!!!!   
Kogure: *pulls Sakuragi to the side*   
Rukawa: Dou ahou...   
  
These went on over and over again everyday. Both school's basketball teams reached the interhigh. Because some of Nankou's basketball players have quit, Rairyuu and Jyuurou were forced (by Shuri, of course) to join in. Both boys and girls were in the team. Hey, girls can play basketball too!   
  
In Shohoku's, their regular members have Sakuragi (10) as C, Rukawa (11) as PF, Mitsui (14) as SG, Miyagi (7) as PG, and Kogure (5) as SF. Akagi was supposed to heal his foot better. The Nankou team was doing good. Even though they had six "short" members, they seemed strong. Their starting members are Shuri (5) as PF, Rairyuu (6) as C, Jyuurou (8) as SG, Hatori (4) as SF, and Meia (7) as PG. Idemura, supposed to be (9) was on the bench.   
  
Idemura: Nani?! Why the hell--   
  
Shut up... After a few games won by the two teams in the inter-high, they finally get to battle each other. The hot flaming super-powered crazy mad players have prepared each other for their hot flaming super-powered crazy mad game. Before the game, as she walked on the pathways out of the basketball dome, Shuri has met her match.   
  
Shuri: Oi, omae.   
Sakuragi: Who are you?   
Shuri: From the Nankou Basketball Team, Tensai Basketball Girl Rebound Princess Tachida Shuri.   
Sakuragi: *raises an eyebrow* I'm the original Tensai Basketball Man Rebound King Sakuragi Hanamichi.   
Shuri: Teme wo ore ga taosu!   
Sakuragi: *fumes* Who says so, blue-haired freak?!   
Shuri: I did, red-head monkey!   
Sakuragi: I'll defeat you!   
Shuri: Try and defeat the tensai!   
Sakuragi: This tensai can defeat you!   
Both: You can't defeat me! *laughs out loud*   
  
Everyone around got scared and walked away. Hatori and Jyuurou pulled Shuri away while Akagi whacks Sakuragi's head and pulls him as well. Quite a good match, ne? Shuri, as she discussed among the members what to do for the next game, she kept on bugging Hatori to change her position.   
  
Shuri: Hatori-chan! Give me the center position!   
Hatori: But Rairyuu's taller than you!   
Rairyuu: *cold look at Shuri*   
Shuri: *cold look at Rairyuu* What if he is?!   
Hatori: Who will play your position?   
Shuri: Rairyuu will.   
Rairyuu: I'm gonna be the power forward. Yare yare...   
Shuri: So be it! I'm the center!   
Jyuurou: Ok, we can finish this, right?   
Hatori: Uhm... *thinks* Ok, as long as you know your job!   
Shuri: Alright! Sakuragi wo ore ga taosu!!   
  
Finally, the next day, the game starts. Shuri glares at Sakuragi as Sakuragi glares back. After meeting their opponent, they get twenty minutes warm-up and the two self-proclaimed tensai show off...   
  
Shuri: *gets a basketball*   
Sakuragi: *gets a basketball too*   
Both: *faces each other* Teme wo ore ga taosu!!!   
Everyone: *sweatdrops*   
Both: Hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun...   
Everyone: *eyes widen* Wooow! Those two are good in ball handling! Sugoi! Hayai!   
Both: *stops and breathes*   
Shuri: I'm better!   
Sakuragi: No, I'm better!   
Shuri: No, me!   
Sakuragi: No, me!   
Rukawa/Rairyuu: Yare yare...   
  
Who would know... Rairyuu also met his match right at that moment. Hn...   
  
Rairyuu: /Who's that guy?/   
Rukawa: /Another weakling.../   
Both: *glare* Dou ahou...   
Rukawa: *glares*   
Rairyuu: *twitching eyes*   
Both: Yare yare...   
  
The twenty minutes were over... Finally, you know... the jump ball!   
  
Referee: *blows whistle*   
Sakuragi: Timing... timing... timing... timing...   
Shuri: Beat him... beat him... beat him...   
Referee: *throws the ball up*   
Both: *jump*   
Sakuragi: Tensai!!! *gets the ball and passes to Kogure*   
Referee: Jumper violation!!!   
Shuri: *wide grin* Got you there.   
Sakuragi: Teme...   
  
Someone from audience: Nankou ball!!!   
Shuri: Because of this tensai! *lol*   
Rairyuu: Concentrate of offense, dou ahou! *dribbles and passes to Meia*   
Shuri: Teme!!! *runs to front court*   
Hatori: According to plan, guys!   
Nankou team: *shouts* O!   
Meia: *passes to Hatori* *Miyagi unable to cut* Seen that?   
Miyagi: *glares* Shorty girl...   
Mitsui: Come on, ya Hatori guy. Beat the hell out of me!   
Hatori: Oro??? Yes, sir! *passes to Jyuurou*   
Jyuurou: Hi, Kogure-san!   
Kogure: Hi, Jyuurou, we'll win! *steals*   
Jyuurou: Nanda?   
Kogure: *passes to Miyagi*   
Sakuragi: *runs to front court*   
Miyagi: FAST BREAK! *throws ball*   
Sakuragi: *gets ball and dunks* Nyahahahah! Yappari, tensai!   
Shuri: *eyes widen* Make nai wa yo! *death glare*   
  
All players: *runs back to front court*   
Shuri: Hey, red-head.   
Sakuragi: What?   
Shuri: Who's that guy who stole the ball?   
Sakuragi: Oh, that's Megane-kun.   
Shuri: Erk, yea, I know he has glasses. I want the real name please.   
Sakuragi: *glare* It's Kogure-kun. Why you ask?   
Shuri: Nothing.   
Sakuragi: *lol* You like him, don't you?!!   
Shuri: *blushes*   
Sakuragi: Hey, Megane-kun! Shuri here likes you!   
Shuri: *blushed even more* Stop that, red-head!   
Kogure: *dribbling* *blushes* What?   
Jyuurou: *steals* Yea!   
Shuri: *runs to front court*   
Jyuurou: FAST BREAK TOO!!! *throws ball*   
Shuri: *gets ball and goes for the lay-up* Tensai! *lol*   
Sakuragi: Anou yarou... *glare*   
  
While runnning... of jogging... or hopping (?) or some action verb to the front court, Sakuragi seemed to tell Kogure something. Neh, not even anyone knew what was happening. Not even Anzai-sensei gave permission.   
  
Anzai: Ho ho ho ho ho ho...   
  
*sweatdrops* Er... he just laughed his ho ho ho at his seat. Other bench members just looked at him. Ayako and Akagi did the same as well. Duh... who wouldn't. Everyone sweatdropped like I did. *smiles* Anyway, back at the game...   
  
Miyagi: One goal... We'll get this one goal!!   
Ayako: Ganbare!   
Miyagi: Aya-chan... *blush*   
Ayako: Stop looking at me! Do your job!   
Miyagi: Hai, Aya-chan! *passes ball to Mitsui*   
Ayako: *sighs*   
Mitsui: Oi, Hatori.   
Hatori: Yes, sir?   
Mitsui: What sir?! You think you can win this game?   
Hatori: Yes, sir.   
Mitsui: *sweatdrops* Ugh... you irritate me. *shoots a three-point shot*   
Ball: Whoo whoo whoo... *hits the ring*   
Everyone: REBOUND!   
Mitsui: Tsk...   
Sakuragi: I'll get it! *jumps*   
Shuri: No me! *jumps*   
Both: *slams each other's bodies to each other and gets knocked down*   
Rukawa: *catches rebound and dunks it in*   
Shinetai: Waaiii! Rukawa! Rukawa! Love me! Rukawa!   
Shuri: URUSAI!!!   
Sakuragi: URUSEE!!!   
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops and looks at Shuri and Sakuragi*   
Ayako: *eyes widened* I think Sakuragi has a sister...   
Sakuragi: *ears expanded* I heard that!   
Shuri: You're not my brother, right?   
Sakuragi: And I'm an only son!   
Shuri: Oh, good for you. I got two more sisters.   
Sakuragi: Urusai! But we can get along pretty well, we hate Rukawa!   
Shuri: You said it!   
Both: *laughs out loud* Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!   
Meia: SHURI!   
Shuri: Eh?! *turns to Meia*   
Ball: Whoo whoo whoo... *hits Shuri's face*   
Meia: Sumimasen!!!   
Shuri: Ugh... *gets ball* I'm fine! *passes to Rairyuu*   
Rairyuu: What a bad pass! Too weak, girl!   
Shuri: Just shoot the ball, ok?!   
Rairyuu: Like I will... dou ahou...   
Rukawa: *glares at Rairyuu* *defends*   
Rairyuu: I'll shoot right?   
Rukawa: *eyes twitching*   
Rairyuu: *makes a shooting form*   
Rukawa: *stays bending low with hands up* /That's a fake, stupid./   
Rairyuu: /He knew?/ Oh well... *shoots the ball*   
Ball: Whoo! *goes in*   
  
Ugh, I can't believe I made him shoot the ball! I need to erase this! Er... maybe not... waste of time and energy... anywayz, remember that thing Sakuragi and Kogure talked about? Uhm, we didn't know anything right? I know! I know! Heehee... They seemed to have a good plan though... Don't tell me the Nankou team will lose!!!   
  
Miyagi: Another one!!! We'll get another one!!! *prays*   
Meia: Will you shut up and play?   
Miyagi: You may be a LOT shorter than I am (because I'm as tall as that other girl) but--!!   
Mitsui: Just pass it!   
Miyagi: *sighs* Kogure-san! *passes to Kogure*   
Sakuragi: *grins*   
Shuri: What are you thinking about?   
Sakuragi: *evil chuckle*   
Kogure: *goes to the point near freethrow line*   
Sakuragi: *does the same as Kogure*   
Both: SWITCH!   
Jyuurou: Nani?! *defends from Sakuragi*   
Kogure: *passes ball to Sakuragi*   
Shuri: ORO??!!! *blushes*   
Sakuragi: *charges in and dunks*   
Jyuurou: AAAAGH!   
Kogure: *looks at Shuri* *blink blink*   
Shuri: *blush blush* *eyes widen* *can't move*   
  
Yea, sure. Whatdya think? Substitution?! *thinks* Neh, Idemura might start playing and it is a bad thing. I think I should let Shuri play more. Ne? Or maybe not. Agh! I let her play! She might kill me... wait, I'm the real Shuri. How can the anime Shuri kill me? *sweatdrops*   
  
Shuri's heart: tug tug... tug tug... tug tug... tug tug...   
Kogure's heart: *normal heart beat as of now*   
  
~END OF CHAPTER ONE~   
  
Hatori: I thought you'll make this as a one-shot fic? You told me so!   
  
I did? *thinks* Ehehehe, uh yea. So I'm not making a long fic? So this is just a... one-shot fic like all my other fics. Right? *sweatdrops* I must be crazy... Ok, where was I? Uh yea, after the switch thing...   
  
This is getting weird... I should change the plot before it gets romantic all of a sudden. Heck, this is supposed to be playing basketball and action, not blushing completely red. Ugh, I think Meia can help. Yea, Meia helps Shuri out of this... lovey-lovey thing. Hey, Rairyuu helps too!   
  
Meia: Shuri? *shakes Shuri* SHURI??!!!   
Kogure: *sweatdrops*   
Shuri: *still staring at Kogure*   
Meia: *turns to Kogure, angrily* Look what you did to her!!!   
Kogure: What did I do?! *panics*   
Meia: You made her crazy!   
Kogure: I did?   
Rairyuu: Ok, get out of the way. *kicks Shuri's butt*   
Shuri: *gets back to herself* DAMN YOU! You have no respect for girls! You stupid moron! How could you! I'll never forgive for doing that!   
Rairyuu: Yare yare...   
Shuri: TEMEEE!!!   
Meia: Ey thanks, Mr. Big-Nose!   
Rairyuu: Who Mr. Big-Nose? *glares at Meia*   
Meia: Nothing... hehehe... *runs to front court*   
  
Aww... isn't Meia-chan so sweet?! Duh... anywayz, Shuri just "tried" to ignore Kogure for the moment. Well, as long as Sakuragi and Kogure don't switch positions. Hehe... Everything went out just fine, though. Shohoku was leading. NANI?! Erk, Shohoku was leading by sixteen... SIXTEEN?! points and Nankou team was uhm... what's the word again?   
  
Idemura: ...getting weaker... Now let me play out there!!!   
  
Shut up, stupid demon! Anyway, the score after the first half was *eyes widened* 26 to 38. Ugh!!! Isn't it so hard to catch up?! What the hell is this?! Nankou team is losing???!!! Noooo!!! They can't! Once they do, it'll be the end of the world!!! NOOOOO!!! *pauses* Oh. Sorry. Got to emotional there. Hehe...   
  
During the half-time, as Shohoku and Nankou discuss their next plan for the last half in their rooms...   
  
Hatori: Where's Shuri?   
Meia: Shuri? I thought she was just standing here.   
Jyuurou: She maybe just went somewhere...   
Rairyuu: Yare yare... CHOU dou ahou... *sigh* She must have died.   
  
Shuri's gone?! *cries* Oh, she couldn't have died that time! *thinks* No, she shouldn't have died. She's not dead! She's actually somewhere else... looking for something... or someone.   
  
Sakuragi: Nyahahahaha! Have you seen my dunk shots?!   
Rukawa: Yea, they look bad.   
Sakuragi: Nandatto??!!! TEME!!!   
Kogure: Maa... don't fight...   
Akagi: Ok, you may all have played well. I think I still won't enter in the last half.   
Kogure: Sure. We'll be ok.   
Sakuragi: With tensai Sakuragi here... ZETTAI KATSU!!   
Rukawa: Yare yare...   
Door: *squeeeeaaak* *squeak squeak*   
Shohoku members: *looks at door*   
Door: *opens up*   
  
Oh, who would have known! *snickers* It's--   
  
Sakuragi: SHURI??!!!   
Shuri: *falls down on the floor, hitting the door open*   
Sakuragi: What are you doing here?!   
Akagi: A spy?   
Shuri: What spy? *dotted eyes* *sweatdrop*   
Rukawa: It's his little sister... yare yare... another dou ahou...   
Shuri: TEME!!! URUSAI!!!   
Sakuragi: She came here for Megane-kun!   
Shuri: NANI?! *blushes*   
Kogure: ...*blushes* Who? Me?   
Shuri: I really should get going now. Bye!   
Sakuragi: Chotto matte! *pulls Shuri's shirt*   
  
NOW WHAT?! He pulls Shuri's shirt?! Hentai!!! Erp... Ok, I must be thinking too much. That place where he pulls Shuri's shirt in the one at her back... the one near the neck ok? Uhm, I dunno. Sakuragi treated her like a kitty! Meow! *pauses* Hehehe... *sweatdrops*   
  
Shuri: Hey! Let go!!!   
Sakuragi: Did you come here to confess?   
Shuri: Confess what? *glare*   
Sakuragi: To Megane-kun.   
Shuri: *blush* No way.   
  
Suddenly...   
  
Haruko: Hello! Sorry I'm just got here now. How's the game going?   
Akagi: Haruko...   
Sakuragi: HARUKO-SAAAAAN!!!   
Haruko: Oh! Sakuragi-kun! Er... *looks at Shuri* Who's the girl?   
Sakuragi: Uhm... /Oh no... what if Haruko-san thinks that.../   
Everyone: It's Sakuragi's little sister!   
Shuri: URUSAI, TEME-RA!!!   
Sakuragi: URUSEE, TEME-RA!!!   
Haruko: Hi, are you his sister?   
Shuri: No way. Uhm, are you his girlfriend?   
Sakuragi: *blushes* /Oh, how I wish she was.../   
Haruko: *blushes* Hey, no! He's my friend!   
Sakuragi: *cuts in* Uhm, I'm so sorry, Haruko-san, but Shuri's got to go now, bye!   
Shuri: Uh... yea... *gets pushed by Sakuragi out of the room*   
Kogure: *from behind* /What just happened?/   
  
Ok, now I'm in a hurry. Nothing much happened in the last half anywayz. Well, not much until the last part. It was already a close game. because of Meia's good passes, Hatori's good shots, Rairyuu's good... er... is he good at anything?   
  
Rairyuu: Dou ahou...   
  
Yea, he isn't good at anything... and Jyuurou's good defense, and of course, Shuri's good SHAMIN SHUUTO!!! And Idemura still didn't enter the game. Hey, he's destined to be a benchwarmer forever! *laughs* Ok, Nankou team was leading! Oh yea! *jumps around* But it was just... two stupid points. Ugh, I can't believe they can't lead more than that! It's because Rairyuu's defense was weak! *grins*   
  
Rairyuu: *glare* Nanda?   
  
The game was REALLY close. There were only a few seconds left... about fourteen seconds. The score was 67 to 65. Oh what the hell, and it's Shohoku's offense. What if... what if... no! We can't lose!!! From Miyagi, the ball was passed to Sakuragi. Sakuragi still holds the ball.   
  
Timer: 12...   
Sakuragi: Ugh, Shuri's defense is... KUSO!!!   
Shuri: Having a hard time?!   
Sakuragi: No way!   
Timer: 9...   
Sakuragi: KUSOOO!!! *passes to Kogure*   
Jyuurou: We'll win!   
Timer: 7...   
Kogure: We have to win! *cuts in and goes for three-point shot*   
Timer: 4...   
Jyuurou: Nandato?!   
Timer: 2...   
Ball: Whoo whoo whoo...   
Timer: 1...   
Shuri: KOGURE-SAN!!! *shining heart-shaped eyes*   
Ball: *goes in as buzzething goes TOOOOOOOOOT*   
  
Darn, it was quiet... hey, how come everyone was looking at the referee?! Ugh, now what? Hey, please tell me it's not counted. PLEASE! Nankou team should win! This is MY fanfiction! I should type what I want!!!   
  
Referee: Basket count.   
  
Ugh... Just as I thought. And of course, Shohoku start rejoicing again, for they will move on to challenge the other stronger teams. *sigh* And I made a fanfiction for our team to lose. Ugh... Anywayz, both teams finished lining-up and saying that--   
  
Referee: 67 to 68!! Shohoku wins!   
Everyone: ARIGATOU!!!   
  
*sweatdrops* Yea, that one. Then Sakuragi kept on bugging Kogure that he made such a good shot. Then Kogure said it was a good pass. Oh, it's going on again and again! I'm getting dizzy... er, no, I'm not. But they still met outside the dome.   
  
Hatori: Thanks for the good game.   
Akagi: Yea, you look so small, yet your team was good.   
Hatori: Thanks. But you still won. Good luck in you upcoming games, Akagi-captain.   
Akagi: We hope our team may play with yours someday, Hatori-captain.   
Hatori: "Hatori" is my first name. *sweatdrops*   
Akagi: *blinks* *laughs*   
  
Shuri: Oi, Sakuragi.   
Sakuragi: Nanda?   
Shuri: What about Kogure-san?   
Sakuragi: Megane-kun?   
Shuri: Stop that Megane-kun thing.   
Sakuragi: Shinpai nai! *calls on Kogure* MEGANE-KUN!   
Kogure: Yes, Sakuragi?   
Sakuragi: Look at the little blue-head.   
Shuri: What?! *blushes*   
Kogure: Hi. *smiles at Shuri*   
Shuri: Uh... hi. Your three-point shot was great... *blushes even more*   
Kogure: *blushes* Uhm, thanks. You think so? *smiles*   
  
Haruko: Na, Sakuragi-kun! You did a good game!   
Sakuragi: Really, Haruko-san?!   
Haruko: Yea, nice game!   
Sakuragi: TENSAI DESU KARA! Nyahahahahahahahaha!   
Shuri: I'm tensai too! Nyahahahahahahahaha!   
Rukawa/Rairyuu: Brother and sister... yare yare...   
Sakuragi: Twin kitsunes. Nyahahahahahahaha!   
Rairyuu: I'm older than him, dou ahou. *points to Rukawa*   
Rukawa: We're not twins, dou ahou. *points to Rairyuu*   
Both: Yare yare...   
  
Kogure: Ne, Shuri-chan.   
Shuri: *turns to Kogure* Nani desu ka? Kogure-san?   
Kogure: Wanna meet sometime again?   
Shuri: Hai. *smiles*   
  
*blushes* KIYA! Darn it, I'm really in to this! And I feel so happy finishing this fanfic! *laughs* Wait a sec... you're still reading right? *sweatdrops* Yea, sure, I'll continue... FINE!   
  
*thinks* I don't think I have anything to add. *sweatdrops* OK! OK!   
  
The sun rose, you know Kogure and Shuri shall meet again!   
The birds chirped, don't you know when a fanfiction ends?!   
  
THE END!   
GO AWAY!   
SHOO! SHOO!   
  
  
-:- Author's notes: You're still reading right? Oh hell... *sweatdrops* I think this is one of my most fave fanfics I have EVER wri-- er, typed. *smiles* Hey, I AM the self-proclaimed Tensai and Kogure no Koibito... Nyahahahahahaha! *gets a basketball* Hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun hun!!! I hope you read with smiles or yer faces! ^.^v Tensai!   
  
-:- Credits: Now I REALLY like the Lakers! Nyahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Thanks to Mitsuko-chan... erm... Mi-chan for that very big bit of info about the NBA. See? The great thing was inserted in the fic! Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows* And also to PLDT for cutting our line. Now we don't have dial-tone at the moment, which left me to do nothing but this fic. *laughs*   
  



End file.
